


Ask Box Prompts

by hatonic_soulmates



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatonic_soulmates/pseuds/hatonic_soulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short ficlets written for prompts in my ask box on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hatsome, On a Train

**Author's Note:**

> threeplusfire asked: Hat Films, on a very long train journey.

The world outside streaked by in ribbons of color as the train cut through the English countryside, speeding them steadily to their destination in Scotland. The sun was setting, the palette outside the window changing from greens and blues and browns to pinks and purples and orange. 

Trott sipped his tea and scrolled through his Twitter feed. The train car was blessedly empty except for them and two other people on the opposite end. The quiet made Ross’ snoring all the more frustrating, his head heavy on Trott’s shoulder. Trott was almost positive he could feel some drool soak through his shirt, and while he loved Ross very much, enough was enough.

“Oi, mate, you’re fucking drooling on me,” Trott hissed, elbowing Ross in the side, not hard enough to hurt but hopefully hard enough to wake him. Ross’ loud answering snore made Smith look up from his 3DS across the table and smirk.

“Can’t wake the dead, Trotty.” 

Trott sighed and tried to maneuver Ross so his head was laying on the plastic table. It was going to be a long train ride.


	2. Tross, Olympic track and field star Trott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Trott as an Olympic track and field star. Just run with that absurd idea. :)

The familiar burn in his muscles was a comfort to Chris as he reached for the foot of his outstretched leg. It was about half an hour before his first actual Olympic race, and the adrenaline and anxiety were making his heart race and his skin hot.

“God, I hope I don’t look like an absolute twat.”

“’Course you will, mate, that’s what you do.”

Chris glared at his teammate Ross as he sat down. He hadn’t realized he’d said that thought aloud.

But still.

“Fuck off, mate, you’re on my team. You’re supposed to be supportive. And anyway, your race is up right after mine, and I hope you do wonderfully, because _I’m_ a good friend.”

Ross just snorted and slung his arm around Chris’ shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss on the temple. Chris huffed.


	3. Shatsome, High fantasy AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: your writing is incredible! idk if you're into tolkien at all but -- middle earth hatsome/shatsome? if not, i'd totally dig high fantasy hatsome/shatsome :)
> 
> High fantasy au Shatsome featuring elf rogue!Trott, sorcerer!Smith, archer!Ross, and thief/mercenary/all-around fantastic bastard!Sips

“Shit!”

Ross sighed as he watched Trott’s arrow fly wildly off target and bounce off the wooden wall behind the dummy he’d been aiming at. A crimson blush crept up Trott’s neck to the tip of his pointed ears as Smith and Sips burst out in hysterical laughter on the other side of the yard. Ross glared and stalked in their direction. They’d been at this for a couple hours and progress was slow going. Their laughter wasn’t helping.

“Oi, idiots, keep the laughter to a minimum, right,” Ross grabbed Smith by the front of his worn black robes and pulled him closer for a huddle. Smith yelped in surprise, but didn’t argue. Sips smirked at him.

“Trott’s trying really hard to learn so he can help me on some of our more delicate jobs, and all you two have done is make him feel like a twat. So why don’t you,” he pushed the pair towards the frustrated elf who was carefully nocking another arrow, “go help him relax while I adjust his form.”

“Aw, Trotty, you know we love you. It was Smiffy’s fault, I told the fucker not to laugh but he just doesn’t listen,” Sips ran his hands up over Trott’s shoulder blades to rest on his shoulders and watched him let another arrow fly. This one missed the dummy by only a couple inches and had enough force to actually sink into the wood. 

“There, see? We knew you could do it,” Smith cooed, pressing a kiss to Trott’s cheek. Trott scoffed.

“Would you two fuck off already? I’m not a childooohh,” Trott trailed off into a groan as Smith began to massage his sore right wrist, fingers warmed by magic, and Sips nibbled on his sensitive ear. Ross’ hands settled on his waist, his breath warm on the ear not in Sips’ mouth.

“Straighten your back….square your shoulders….plant your feet a little further apart,” Ross pulled an arrow from the quiver he’d moved to his own back and handed it to Trott as Sips and Smith grinned and moved out of the way. He pressed himself to Trott’s back, feeling his warmth as the blush crept back up his neck and face, and helped him nock the arrow and pull back on the bowstring.

“Close one eye and focus on the target. Calm yourself, breathe, and loose the arrow.”

Trott let go. The arrow soared, arcing beautifully and sinking into the dummy’s shoulder. Trott shouted in delight and threw down his bow, not caring as it squelched into the mud.

“Take that you stupid fucking dummy!,” he whirled around and pulled Ross down into a searing kiss, pulling away a moment later to point at Sips and Smith, who were grinning lecherously and leaning into each other.

“One of you assholes better blow me in the next couple of minutes or I’m giving up this stupid archery nonsense.”


	4. Alsipsy, Fallout: New Vegas AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Have you lost your damn _mind_?!" Pairing: Alsipsy
> 
> Written in the Yogs Fallout: New Vegas AU that lives inside my head

“Have you lost your damn _mind_?!”

Smith felt like his heart was going to thump right out of his chest as he watched the giant radscorpion, the one that Sips had shot at and purposefully missed, barreled towards them. His life flashed before his eyes and he scrambled to pull his plasma pistol from its holster as Sips hooted and hollered and shot at the horrifying beast with reckless abandon. 

Finally gathering his wits about him, Smith fired two shots, hitting the radscorpion dead on and turning it into a massive pile of goo. Sips turned to him, grinning like an idiot. He walked over and clapped Smith on the back.

“Aw, c’mon, Smiffy, where’s your sense of adventure?”


	5. Troffy, "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified." Pairing: Troffy
> 
> Angsty, one-sided Troffy, because I'm a jerk

“I…I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified. I’m terrified that you don’t feel the same, but I’m also terrified that you do. Because I don’t know what that means for our friendship.”

Smith looked imploringly at Trott, waiting for a response but dreading it all the same. Trott sighed and looked down, watching his own hands nervously fidget with the hem of his shirt.

“Smith….you know I love you, mate. But….I don’t think I can love you as anything but a friend. I’m sorry, I really am.” He brought his arms up around Smith’s shoulders as Smith silently sobbed into his neck, holding him until the shaking stopped.


	6. Alsipsy: Sips and Smith in space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> threeplusfire asked: Sips & Smith, in space. Go! :D
> 
> Done for the "three sentence prompt" meme

Smith groaned and let his head fall back, his grip on the metal bar that was keeping them suspended and in place tightened as Sips pushed into him slowly.

Sips smirked and leaned forward until his lips touched the shell of Smith’s ear.

“Let’s see what your come looks like in zero g, Smiffy.”


	7. UMY Sips and Ross, food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> threeplusfire asked: Sips & Ross, food. Cause clearly that's the way to my heart.
> 
> Done for the three sentence prompt meme

Ross took his first large bite of the enormous omelet in front of him and let his eyes slide closed, almost groaning happily as the flavor of it exploded on his tongue. It was rich and eggy, with a nutty cheese and a hint of spice from the chunks of meat (something called chorizo that Ross now wanted to put in everything), a bit of bitter added from some wilted arugula.

Sips watched, a grin splitting his face as he ate a heaping forkful of his own breakfast: a ridiculous plate of stuffed french toast that he was sure would make his teeth fall out, it was so sweet.


	8. Troffy, in a tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Troffy in a tree
> 
> Another one for the three sentence prompt meme

Trott looked up from the book in his lap with a huff to swat at the twig Smith was using to tickle the back of his neck. Smith laughed so hard he almost fell backward off his perch on the adjacent branch, his hands shooting down between his knees to hang on for dear life.

Trott snorted, picking a piece of bark off the trunk to chuck at the side of Smith’s head.


	9. Gen - Alsmiffy: Vegas Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> threeplusfire asked: Prompt - Alsmiffy vegas magician
> 
> Written for the three sentence prompt meme

“Is _this_ your card?!” Alsmiffy holds up his hand and a Queen of Diamonds is suspended in the goop that makes up his palm, the lights of the Strip making his slime glow in a rainbow of bright colors.

The walrus in the lab coat laughs and elbows the bearded man beside him, who grins wolfishly and reaches up to prod at Smiffy’s arm. His finger sinks right into the slime, and Smiffy blushes purple.


	10. Smornby: Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Smornby- date night xxxxx
> 
> Written for the three sentence prompt meme

Their kiss was soft and slow and tasted of cinnamon and sugar and honey, sweet and wonderful from the funnel cake they’d shared earlier. They parted and Smith opened his eyes to be met with Ross’, the multicolored lights from the ferris wheel twinkling in the sea glass blue. 

“I love you,” Smith whispered and nuzzled into Ross’ neck so his beard scratched and tickled the skin.


	11. UMY Garbage Court: Sips bakes a cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> threeplusfire asked: My prompt suggestion is CAKE. And Sips.

Ross wakes a bit later than he intended and is greeted by the delicious smell of something baking and Sips’ off-key singing. He yawns, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and starts to make his way to the kitchen, naked as a babe and letting his tail drag a little behind him.

He’s greeted with a smile and a small wave by Trott, who’s sitting at the breakfast bar and watching Sips while enjoying his second cup of coffee for the day. Sips is in the kitchen, clad in nothing but his boxers, a frilly pink apron, and a pair of slippers that resemble bear claws. He’s singing rather loudly and enthusiastically frosting an enormous dark red cake with a thick, creamy white frosting.

“ _Believe it or not, I’m walking on air! I never thought I could be so freee-eee-eeeeeee!_ ‘Morning, cupcake. Sleep well?” Sips reaches up with his offset spatula and bops Ross on the nose, leaving a dollop of frosting behind. Ross gathers it on his finger and licks it off. It’s smooth and sweet.

“What’re you doing? What is that massive thing?” Ross looks hungrily at the three-layer cake.

“Making red velvet cake, duh.”

“And singing the Greatest American Hero theme at the top of your lungs,” Trott adds with an amused smile.

Sips catches Ross’ expression and waves his offset menacingly, flinging specks of frosting all over the kitchen.

“You can have a piece when I’m done, so go sit with Trott. I like an audience when I cook.”


	12. Smornby: First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tamraj2001love asked: I just read your little fanfic Smornby- date night xxxxx that anonymous asked for. I have one I love to see how about Smornby - First Kiss ;)
> 
> Written for the three sentence prompt meme

“Maybe I should shut you up with my mouth.” 

It had been a joke, half yelled at Smith during a particularly bloodthirsty game of Mortal Kombat when he got a little too salty. But now, as he sits in Smith’s lap, his knees on either side of Smith’s thighs as their mouths move together slowly, their tongues tasting each other for the first time, everything seems hyper-real and very, very serious.


	13. Sips/Strife - Bakery AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> threeplusfire asked: I would suggest, cupcakes! Sips and cupcakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Strife is a Portland hipster that owns a bakery and Sips is a regular that buys cupcakes and flirts with him.

“You have frosting on your nose.”

The sudden familiar voice startles Will and he looks up from his fresh batch of earl grey cupcakes to find Sips grinning at him from across the counter. He smiles sheepishly and goes to pull off his gloves to clean himself when Sips reaches over and gently grabs his wrist.

“No worries, I got it.”

Sips’ other hand scoops the glob of frosting onto a finger and brings it to his lips. Slowly he licks his finger, closing his eyes and sighing as if the bergamot buttercream is the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted. Will feels the tips of his ears burn, and he’s sure his cheeks are as red as his crimson apron. He coughs, embarrassed, trying to hide the effect Sips has on him.

“So…do you like it? It’s a new recipe I’m trying out, you’re kinda my test subject.”

A sly smile spreads across Sips’ face.

“It’s fantastic, I’ve never tasted anything like it. Bet it’d taste even better if I licked it off _your_ fingers, though.”


	14. Tross - "You're not worried?"

_“You’re not worried?”_

Trott sighed and took a sip of his lukewarm coffee before setting the styrofoam cup aside. He glanced up wearily at Ross, who was pacing a line between the uncomfortable hospital waiting room seats. The entire place was too cold, too clean, the smell of antiseptic burning his nostrils and the constant beeping and alarms from down the hall. It was starting to wear him down.

When Ross passed in front of him Trott reached out, wrapping his fingers gingerly around Ross’ wrist and pulling him into the hard plastic chair next to him. Ross dropped his forehead into his hands, his elbows balanced on his knees. Trott rubbed his back in soft, reassuring circles. He could feel Ross trembling slightly.

“Of course I’m worried, sunshine. I guess I just….handle it differently than you. But I also have a feeling that everything will be alright. Smith’s a strong fucker, he wouldn’t let a simple car accident take him down.”

When the call had come a few hours earlier, Trott was sure his heart had stopped. They’d rushed over as quickly as they could, but the nurse explained it would be some time before Smith was out of surgery.

Now it was just a waiting game.


	15. Troffy - Uni AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Prompt: troffy + uni au
> 
> Written for the three sentence prompt meme

Smith is a sudden warmth against his back, a welcome distraction from the blinking cursor in the blank word document that should be his essay. Trott turns his head just enough to capture Smith’s lips in a kiss, the taste of the fruity candy Smith had just eaten bright on his tongue.

“You look like you could use a break,” Smith says with a sly grin and spins Trott’s chair around, sinking to his knees so he can push Trott’s shirt up and trail kisses down his stomach.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> threeplusfire asked: Prompt: the best macaroni and cheese ever, Sips.
> 
> Takes place in Three's Venture Capitalist AU. Written for the three sentence prompt meme

Ross set the heaping plate of mac and cheese in front of Sips and stepped back, waiting anxiously for him to take his first bite. It smelled richly of melted cheese and butter, with a hint of smokey bacon and briny lobster.

“Ross, you are way too god to me,” Sips said, shoveling a forkful into his mouth and sighing happily at the flavor.


End file.
